RESEARCH CORE This purpose of this Core is to coordinate and support health disparities intervention and methods research, specifically in African American, Hispanic, rural and low-income persons. Salary buyout for large and pilot study Pis and co-investigators, study research assistantships and study supplies will be provided. A Data Group (statisticians, Data manager, RA for double entry data input) is housed in this Core as support for all studies, research training and evaluation activities. Pilot studies and large studies are included. The Core will provide a network of scholars, recruitment pool and sites, and strategies for research with these disparity populations.